Despair
| notes = | introduced = Update 8.0 }} The Despair is a set of throwing knives with micronic edges, used by the Stalker. This weapon can be sold for . The Despair's blueprint cannot be purchased on market, but it is included in the What Stalker? bundle (for 800 plat). The blueprint can also be acquired from the Stalker. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Silent. *Can penetrate straight through enemies, allowing it to hit multiple enemies if lined up (Bugged, only seems to work when you are host.). *Has two polarity slots, ideal for Hornet Strike and Barrel Diffusion mods. *High base damage. *Very fast reload speed. *Fast fire rate. *The arc of each throw, although random, still allows you to accomplish headshots on enemies behind cover. Disadvantages: *Non-hitscan weapon. Projectiles have travel time, giving more challenge against moving targets at long distances. *Although listed as 100% accurate, the Despair has a slight random spread with every throw, making long range targets more difficult to hit. *Low critical chance. *Low status chance. Tips *Using the Pistol Ammo Mutation mod can help regain lost ammo when needed. **Alternatively, bring along Team Ammo Restore or Medium Team Ammo Restore *For effective use of non-hitscan weapons, it is strongly recommended to learn how to lead your target. In short, leading means aiming ahead of your target so the projectile still hits him. It can be a challenge to learn it, low level Grineer are recommended for practicing. * Despair daggers are affected by the mod Lethal Momentum, making it much easier to hit moving targets and longer range targets. Notes *Prior to Update 9, there were no knives visible in the quivers. *The trails from thrown blades are affected by your energy color. (Seems to only work if you are the host.) Bugs *Currently, while holding a Datamass, there is no proper "animation" or "alignment" of the Despair, for running with the Datamass. The Despair will float above/outside of your Warframe's hands, as if you had a pistol in your hand instead. This problem also occurs when performing a Jump Kick. *Trails from the blades are much brighter with longer decay times since Update 11. This may be an intended effect. Trivia *A "monofilament" is a fictional type of wire, consisting of a single strand of strongly bound together molecules. This theoretically creates an edge that is micron or even nanometer thin, the sharpest possible. **Typically, they are applied as a cutting tool or a weapon that can sever nearly any object or other molecules. **Organic molecular wires have been proposed for usage in optoelectronics. *Similarly to the Hikou and Kunai, the Despair is a secondary thrown weapon that deals mostly Puncture damage. Media CBAshDespair.jpg Despair.png 2013-07-12_00002.jpg|Despair being held in hand before throwing. DespairColoured.png Despair.JPG|New Despair Skin Despair3.png despair2.png|Despair stoped by Snow Globe Warframe Despair Pro Builds 2 Forma Update 12.0.5 See also *Stalker, the assassin who uses the Despair. *Kunai, a similar weapon. *Hikou, another thrown secondary. de:Despair fr:Despair Category:Stalker Category:Thrown Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 8 Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Silent